


WHAT IS IT LIKE IN HIS SHOES?

by tinywhim



Series: JAMILTON MONTH 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crocs, Day 2: role swap, M/M, jamilton month, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: Alexander wakes up with a peculiar feeling and quickly realizes that he's not himself.[Modern!AU]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: JAMILTON MONTH 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	WHAT IS IT LIKE IN HIS SHOES?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This is part of the Jamilton month made by pollux.ys, (check out their insta because their art is amazing), Roll swap. [Modern!AU]  
> Notes: I know I'm late, but it'd be like that sometimes.  
> Words: 2230  
> Side note: Check out Shanshala (tumblr), gagakumadraws (tumblr), niighthoneyhue (insta) and hello.im.jade (insta) because they're wondrous.  
> Warnings: Strong language, mention of sex, crocs.

Alexander groaned when he felt the sun hit his face, his throat sore. Strangely he didn’t feel the hungover he had been so sure he would get when he drank six shots of tequila in a row yesterday night. What he felt instead was… weird. He took a few seconds to relax and got up so he could drink a glass of water. Alexander was not in his flat but it was no surprise since he hadn’t spent the night at his place. 

He sighed and found his way to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and drank the water in one go. He was glad not to be hungover, he still felt a slight headache but it was better than to feel dead. He made his way back to the bedroom and paused. Since when did he feel so tall? He scratched the back of his head and frowned when he felt his fingers getting tangled in curls. Slowly, he stepped in front of the mirror and his eyes widened.

“What the-?”

Alexander clearly remembered the day when he thought to himself “What is it like in his shoes?” about Thomas Jefferson. It had been idle words back then, and nothing more, of course, he didn’t mean to actually be in Jefferson’s shoes. Was it a dream? He immediately pinched himself but the pain made him quickly snap out of it. It wasn’t his own eyes that stared right back at him in the mirror. 

They were brown alright, but Alexander knew for sure that he didn’t have golden specks in them, just like he knew that he wasn’t a 6ft tall African American who was the spitting image of Thomas Jefferson. He looked at his hands, moving his fingers and then he looked back at his reflection in the mirror. How couldn’t this be a dream? Why the hell was he in Jefferson’s body? 

_I can pass by debt plan, now_ , was the first thing he thought. The only thing that prevented him from running half-naked to the White House to talk to James Madison was the groan he heard behind him. He stilled and stopped breathing as if it would make him invisible. If he was stuck in Jefferson’s body then it meant...

“Alex?”

The immigrant shivered, missing the usual southern drawl tangled in his name. It felt weird to hear his own voice like that. He slowly turned around and froze. Dear God, did he really look like that? He understood now why his friends were worried whenever they would look at him. He looked sick, like he hadn’t slept in years. Maybe it was because of all the alcohol he drank last night and the thought of not having to deal with his hangover made him let out a sigh of relief. His heart fluttered when Thomas blinked a couple of times, looking unfairly adorable, before yawning. 

“Fuck, my head…” 

Without a word, Alexander went back to the bathroom and brought Thomas a glass of water. The other man murmured a thank you and quietly sipped his drink. The Virginian gazed up to meet his eyes and Alexander saw the exact moment when the older man realized that something was wrong. 

“What the fuck!?”

The glass broke on the ground and Thomas jerked back. 

“Jefferson-”

“What the actual fuck?”

“You need to calm-”

“What the fuck is happening? Who are you?” he gazed down and his eyes widened when he saw his hands. “What the fuck? Who am I?”

“Thomas!” Alex called and grabbed his hands. “You need to chill! It’s me, Hamilton!”

“What?” he blinked. “Alexander?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Why do you look like me?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I woke up like this.”

“We switched bodies?” He frowned, confused.

“It would seem so, yeah.”

“Am I still asleep?”

Alexander slapped him. 

“What the fuck!?” Thomas shouted and held his reddened cheek. 

“You thought you were still asleep!”

“Don’t fucking slap me!”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do!?”

“I don’t know!”

“I’ve never hurt you before!”

“Yeah but you have my body asshole, I have more strength than you!”

“That’s not true!” 

Thomas arched an eyebrow and Alexander paused. 

“Okay, maybe you are vertically advantaged-”

“Do you even hear yourself talking?” the Southerner groaned. “Why are we like this?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long is it going to last?”

“I don’t know!”

“What do you know!?”

“I don’t know!” he shouted. “I’m just like you! I woke up and I was in your body, that’s it!”

“That’s not how I pictured this morning to go…” Thomas mumbled.

“And what did you expect?”

There it was, the question Thomas dreaded. What did he expect from this unplanned one night stand with the man who hated his gut and on whom he secretly had a crush on? Too much and nothing at the same time. He wished he had woken up to a sleeping Alexander who hadn't snuck out of his flat in the small hours, he wished he could have cooked him breakfast and kiss him on the cheek.

“Well, not this,” Thomas replied and got up. “I need coffee.”

“Careful, Thomas, your Hamilton is showing.”

“Fuck you.”

They both went into the kitchen and Alexander couldn’t help but scoff. He truly looked like a small gremlin compared to Thomas, now that he could actually see it. It was no wonder why the Southerner always made fun of his height. He took his time to take around his surrounding with his newfound height and was surprised to see all the thing he actually missed because of his natural height. There was a whole new world up there.

“You’re so tiny, how do you get everything done?” Thomas whined as he tried to reach the coffee. 

“I’m not tiny,” Alexander scoffed. “You’re the fucking giant.”

“Could you please help me?”

“Look at that, Thomas Jefferson actually saying please.”

“I thought we were past that by now.” He frowned. 

Alexander immediately closed his mouth, feeling guilty, and handed him the coffee. Thomas was right, he couldn’t act as if nothing had changed. After years of sexual tension and frustration, they had finally slept together and it felt so... Alexander didn’t have the right words, except for _right_ . It almost hurt him to remember how perfect Thomas felt. He felt like a walking lucid dream, he felt like a hot midsummer night, he felt like _home._

“I can feel my blood calling for coffee,” Thomas groaned. “Are you even human?”

“I’m a superior being.”

“Shut the fuck up, the only thing you’re superior at is being a pain in the ass.”

“Was I a pain in the ass last night?” He retaliated.

“If I recall correctly, I was the pain in your ass.”

“Whatever.” He huffed. 

There was a pregnant pause. 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Thomas asked.

“What?”

“You know what. Had you been in your own body, you would have left before I would have opened my eyes.”

“And what the fuck do you expect me to do, Thomas?” He frowned, crossing his arms.

“I expect you to stay,” the Virginian honestly replied, looking down. “I want you to stay.”

Alexander froze. To be fair, he had been scared of having Thomas saying that last night was a mistake, that he didn’t want to see him anymore, that he hated him and that it would never happen again because Alexander wanted it to happen again. He didn’t want it to be a one night stand, he wanted a relationship with Thomas. He wanted the cheesy things, the dinners, the presents, the silly pictures you post on Instagram with cringy captions... He knew that there were so many reasons as to why their relationship couldn’t work, they were both stubborn and proud, they disagreed on most things but still… still, Alexander loved him.

“You can’t get my hopes high Thomas,” Alexander breathed. “You can’t tell me things like that and not commit.”

“I know.”

“I can’t be abandoned.”

_Not again._

“I won’t handle it if it’s just a pass time for you.”

“It’s not a pass time,” Thomas promised and grabbed his hands. “I’m being serious, Alex. Why do you think I came to you yesterday, in the first place?”

“Cause I really looked good in those jeans.”

“You really looked good in those jeans,” he chuckled, nodding. “But I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Do what?” he arched an eyebrow and the corner of his lips slightly twitched up. “Me?”

“Stop being a smartass.”

“I am a smartass.”

“No you ain’t, you’re being pretty annoying.”

“All I heard is that I’m pretty.”

“Why do I even love you?” Thomas sighed, almost resigned.

“I’ve been asking myself that same question for quite a while now.” Alexander gently smiled.

The smaller man gazed up with hopeful eyes and Alexander almost laughed. He really looked adorable with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You do realize that I’m Alexander Hamilton, right?” he replied. “Trapped in your body or not, I can’t shut up.”

“Alexander, are you being serious?” Thomas asked, looking for a lie. “You need to be straight about this.”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t be straight about this.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“I’m kidding,” he chuckled. “I’m kidding.”

Alexander leaned in and kissed Thomas.

“Is that a good answer?”

“For how long?”

“I don’t really know, it snuck up on me,” he honestly replied. “You?”

“From the moment I saw you.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious, it was love at first sight.”

“You’re disgustingly romantic.” He said, scrunching his nose.

“What’s wrong with being romantic?” Thomas frowned, offended. 

“Nothing, nothing.”

There was a pregnant pause. 

“What do we do, now?” Thomas asked. 

“I have many ideas…” Alexander wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I mean, what do we do if we get stuck in each other’s bodies forever?”

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“I would wear the crocs I’ve seen in your flat in public,” the taller man said. “It would ruin you.”

Thomas gave him a deadpan look.

“The only thing I can do in retaliation is to stop drinking coffee and eat more.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Making you having a healthy life?” he snorted. “Get ready Hamilton, some veggies are coming.”

“You are a monster.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. It felt weird for them to see their bodies like that but they tried not to pay too much attention to it, the situation already was a lot to handle in the first place. Thomas took Alexander’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. They both laid together on the mattress, too scared to say anything that could undo all the progress they’d made so far, but then Alex opened his mouth.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

“What?” Thomas tilted his head confused. 

“Your body, it’s just-” he gestured to himself. “What the fuck?”

“I work out.”

“Bitch, you look like you’ve been carved in marble!” Alexander scoffed and touched his abs. “I could grill a steak on those.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m being fucking jealous.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“What?”

“You shouldn’t be jealous,” Thomas repeated. “Don’t be jealous, you have a fine body.”

“I thought we were past that-”

“I’m not insulting you, Alexander, I’m being honest,” he softly retorted. “I like your body. I like how it’s all soft and curves and it’s so nice to hold.”

Alexander averted his eyes, finding much more interest in the ceiling, and heard Thomas chuckle. 

“Do I really look like that when I blush?”

“Like what?”

“Like an idiot.”

“I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“I think I’m scared,” he said. “Now, that you are actually intimidating.”

“I may not be physically intimidating but remember that I’ve been to war, I’ve killed people.”

Thomas tended to forget that. Hamilton looked so small and so cute sometimes, he didn’t look like a killer. The Virginian perfectly knew that if he were to get in a fight with Alexander, there would be no doubt about who the winner would be. 

“I think you’re more threatening with a pen.”

“Good.”

“What’s the first thing you thought when you realized that you were me?” Thomas finally asked.

“That I could pass my debt plan.”

Thomas gave him a deadpan look but sighed when he realized that the immigrant was being serious. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“I’m being honest!” Alexander retorted. “What about you?”

“I don’t want to say it.”

“What?” he frowned. “You can’t do that, I said my thing, it’s your turn now.”

“There are no turns, Alexander.”

“You bet your ass that there are. Come on, spill!”

The Virginian took a deep breath and averted his eyes. 

“I wondered how sex would feel like.”

Alexander paused. 

“You-”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why don’t we find out?”

“Why, Alexander?” Thomas snorted. “You always wondered how it would feel like to get fucked by yourself?”

“Oh, but I’m not going to be the one to get fucked right now.” He purred and tugged on Thomas’ shirt so that he would be on his lap. 

“Really, Alexander?”

“Actually, I think it could benefit the two of us if we did it several times today and switched,” he honestly replied. “You know… for science.”

“For science, eh?” he arched an eyebrow. “I guess I could work with that.”

They worked it out alright.

* * *

  
  
[crocs crocs crocs](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/619851994131267584/2nd-best-thing-ever)

**Author's Note:**

> it's garbage but i liked the prompt anyway.


End file.
